As Long As He Needs Me
by GiulietteRose
Summary: FutureFic. Rachel and Jesse meet once again after she's cast in a real Broadway production. What happens when their relationship needs to take a turn? Will it be for the better? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Getting the role had been tough, but she was glad that she'd be making her Broadway debut. She was on Broadway; living, breathing, _Broadway._

She brushed through her hair, pining it into pin curls so that she could put on her wig. The wig was heavy, but the weight reminded her that she was really doing this. _She was going to be a star._ She looked into the mirror as half-hour was called. Her wig looked almost identical to her own hair: long brown tresses that reached way past her shoulders, but was slightly shorter, and it wouldn't fall out of the do that it was sporting when she was dancing.

She was just about finished putting rouge on her cheeks when a Laura, the costumer from Manchester, knocked on her door and entered with Rachel's corset on a hanger.

Rachel smiled at the petite blonde as she took off her robe to allow Laura to help her into her costume. She laced Rachel up tightly and Rachel took slow and steady breaths. Once she was lacing her into the iconic red dress that belonged to her character, another knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

Stan the security guard came in holding a bouquet of brilliant white roses. Rachel's eyes immediately lit up as she saw the beautiful arrangement.

"Who're the from?" She asked excitedly.

"The man wouldn't tell me his name, but maybe he said something in the card."

Stan left the room and Laura looked at Rachel.

"Well?" She said. "Go on! Open it."

Rachel opened up the envelope and pulled out the folded up piece of paper. She unfolded the card, and immediately, gold star shaped confetti fell out. She looked inside and all that was there was a gold star sticker. One of the ones she'd used in high school.

"There's no name." Maybe it was from her fathers. Maybe it was from Kurt and Blaine. Maybe it was from Jake! The prospect of her boyfriend sending her white roses was cliché and almost too obvious for Jake to do, but he had his moments.

"Come help me, I never really got the hang of putting on false eyelashes."

When five minutes were called, Rachel was already pacing backstage. She wouldn't be onstage for a while after the show started, but she couldn't wait idly in her dressing room waiting for her turn to take the spotlight. She peaked out from the tiny gap in the curtains. She saw her fathers, Kurt, Blaine, Jake, and Jesse—wait, Jesse?

He was sitting a good few rows behind her family and friends, and he was scowling at her boyfriend. He was in the center of the theatre, and her family hadn't noticed him. Rachel silently thanked whatever God there was. He was right were he'd promised to be.

Kurt, her dads, and Blaine were all buzzing with excitement. Jake was sitting in his seat, checking his phone, and looking rather bored.

So what if the professional basketball player didn't love the theatre? She didn't particularly love basketball, yet he still loved her.

The lights began to dim, and Rachel stepped away from the curtains allowing the boys to get into place for the first song. The orchestra began to play, and the boys began to sing.

Once she was called out to sing "It's a Fine Life," her nerves had completely subsided, and she was ready to take her very first Broadway audience by storm.

Soon she was ready to join the young boys and to sing "I'd Do Anything."

As she had no little siblings of her own, she'd developed a wonderful big sister relationship with the little boy, David, who played Oliver.

"So, 'ow's it go then Dodger? It's all 'bowin' and 'ats off..." Rachel said, making her entrance.

The song had everybody laughing and smiling in the crowd.

"'Ere now, Oliver, you just copy Dodger and I'll help you out with the words, all right? So it's "I'll do anything—'"

She took David's hands in hers. It was unscripted, but he seemed really nervous, and she thought that it might calm him down.

"I'll do anything."

"For you dear—"

"For you dear, anything."

"For you mean—"

"For you mean everything to me."

"Ah, that's lovely!" Rachel said with a smile.

"I know that

I'd go anywhere

For your smile, anywhere—

For your smile, everywhere

I'd see!"

The song ended with a perfect "anything for you!"

Once the scene shifted, Rachel was buzzing with excitement. She left the stage, calmly waiting for her next entrance.

Once she got the cue to come out once again to begin the second act, she had completely forgotten that her current boyfriend was sitting a few rows away from her first love.

Jack Mitchell—also known as Bill Sykes—pushed her to the ground, "punching" her in the stomach.

He walked away, and the first few chords of "As Long As He Needs Me" began to play.

Before she knew it, it was time for her final bow. She heard the voices of Kurt, Blaine, and her fathers cheering louder than anybody else's. Jake was clapping, but she could tell that he was only doing it because everybody else was. Her eyes nested on Jesse, who was barely visible (due to the fact that he was a few rows back). He was beaming, and the small amount of light that shined on the first few rows of people illuminated his tear-stricken face. He looked so ridiculously proud of her. She gave him a smile, as beaming as his own.

The entire cast joined in to once again sing the final few notes of "I'd Do Anything" before they all left the stage to get ready for their cast party.

When Rachel was out of her corset, she dressed in a tight black dress, 6½ inch red platforms (beauty is pain, she reminded herself), and a diamond-studded ring on her forefinger. She pulled her hair out of the pin curls, running her fingers through it, separating the curls apart. Her chocolate colored hair fell to the middle of her back. She'd grown it out, as well as her bangs since the last time that she'd seen Jesse. And there it was. She was thinking about Jesse again. Why, though? She had a boyfriend who loved her very, _very_ much, who was waiting for her to emerge, and she was thinking about a boy she hadn't seen since high school? For all she knew, he was married with children! She expunged that thought quickly from her mind.

Rachel left the theatre and signed as many playbills as people could thrust into her face. She met the cast, their families, and some press at the bar down the block. Sitting down at the bar with her boyfriend, she ordered a Heineken, while Jake opted instead on bourbon. He was in the middle of telling her a ridiculously unfunny joke, though she seemed to find it hilarious, when Jesse came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Jesse? What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Rachel," Jake started. "Who is this?"

"Jesse." He said shaking Jake's hand. "I'm Jesse St. James and to answer your question, Rachel, Kurt invited me. He said that since we're adults, we should start over. He told me to join you guys."

"Jesse." She said once again, unable to say anything more.

"I'm Jake, her boyfriend."

"Jake Matthew. I know you. Yeah, my ex-girlfriend was a big Knicks fan. I'm sure she'll be jealous to know that I met you."

Rachel cleared her throat and began to play with her long hair obsessive-compulsively.

"Rachel Berry." Jesse said, directing his attention the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. "Your performance was flawed. You lacked Shani Wallis' emotional depth…but you're talented."

Rachel chuckled and smiled down at her beer before looking up at him. Her fear had melted away.

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend that way! She didn't lack emotional…um…whatever that means…"

"It's okay, sweetheart. It was a joke." She said, placing her hand on her boyfriend's toned shoulder. "That was the first thing he ever said to me. And if he really thought it, he wouldn't have said it to my face."

"Is that so, Rachel?"

"Yeah. It is. I happen to know that when you heard me sing for the first time, my mother had to buy you a pack of tissues. _She_ wasn't even crying."

"Well, she was a little too shocked to begin crying, thank you very much."

"Three hours, Jesse?"

"Can I have a beer, please?" He asked the bartender, changing the subject. Rachel let out a loud laugh, not like the short chuckles that she always used when Jake said something funny. "Have you been speaking to Shelby? Are close?" He said, taking a sip of his own beer.

"We're definitely trying to be. She's been my vocal coach for the past year. She would have come to the party, but Beth is sick, and she went home to relieve the poor babysitter."

Even in the dim light of the room, Rachel's twinkling eyes entranced Jesse.

"I'm confused." Said Jake, making his presence known once again. "How do you know each other?"

"We dated in high school." Said Jesse. "I was the lead of her rival glee choir. My coach was the surrogate for her fathers. It started out as me dating her so that her mother could meet her, despite the fact that she'd signed a legal contract saying that she'd not be legally able to meet Rachel until she was 18. Then things got messed up, and I was a complete asshole to her."

Rachel was blushing, and Jake had a look on his face that Rachel couldn't quite place.

"I'm actually—I've got to go." Said Jesse as he'd finished his beer. "Goodbye, Rachel. It was nice to meet you, Jake."

"Bye."

"Bye, Jess." Said Rachel. He held out his hand to her and she took it. When their fingers touched, it was like magic. Rachel didn't remember feeling that way with anybody. He squeezed her hand once before letting it go.

Rachel made small talk with press and Kurt kept hugging her, telling her how amazing she was.

Jake shut the door to their shared apartment before he went over to Rachel and began to kiss her neck. Hesitant at first, she gave in and turned around to face her boyfriend.

Soon enough, she was lying in their bed, wearing a huge t-shirt, and looking at her boyfriend's sleeping form.

He was attractive, and she'd admit to having a crush on him the second that she saw him. The twist was (unlike a certain high school ex-fiancé) that he felt the same way about her.

_She'd walked into MSG to watch the Knicks play with her friend Sophia. Sophie had always been a big basketball fan, and when her boyfriend bailed on her, she'd opted to take her best friend instead. _

_They walked into the courtside seats and sat down. Rachel knew that she had to be polite and to watch the game respectfully. _

_The game began, and she locked eyes with one of the starters. He was tall—maybe 6 ½ feet. His milky complexion worked well with his short, sandy locks. His clear blue eyes sparkled from far away and he smiled at her. His perfect, pearly white teeth shone brightly. _

_He'd scored 15 points in the first half. During halftime, he walked up to Rachel. _

"_I have to see you again." His voice was soft, deep, and velvety. _

"_What an opening line!" She laughed. "Do you use it often?"_

"_Only when it's necessary." He retorted with a glowing smile. _

"_I'll wait here. Meet me after the game?" _

_And so she waited. The Knicks had won 62-33. _

_They'd walked from the Garden to his apartment and they slept together. Rachel was no stranger to one-night stands. When she was in college, a few boys had told her they'd call her, and she'd never hear from them again. The next morning, she knew something was different. They spent the day together, regaling the other with their life stories. He called her the next day, and the two were officially a couple. Rachel was soon cast with minor role after minor role in off Broadway productions. _

_When she was cast as Nancy, She knew she'd finally made it. Jake was so proud of her. He told her that he loved her, making Rachel feel slightly uncomfortable. Something about his declaration didn't quite seem genuine. _

To this day, Rachel was unsure if Jake had ever meant saying that he loved her. She was hesitant to say that she loved him back because it seemed to her that every boy she'd said it to, something went horribly wrong.

She knew that he was mad she'd left out her debacle with Jesse, though he would deny it. She'd told him everything about Finn about all her other boyfriends, one-night stands, and lovers, and he'd done the same. She'd only left out her tryst with that boyfriend because she was positive that wound would never heal.

She looked over at the clock. 8:00 AM. She hopped out of bed, put on a bra, underwear, and a pair of shorts and walked down the block to the newspaper stand.

On her way home, she read the review.

_**Oliver! Glorious Oliver!**_

_**I have nothing but positive words to describe my experience watching last night's revival cast of Oliver. Every single cast member was phenomenal, and had me wanting more. David Michael was superb! His sweet soprano brought me nearly to tears and wondering myself, where is love? My dear friend Jack Mitchell had me hating him as he pushed his Nancy to the ground. **_

_**The real star here was Rachel Berry, a Broadway newcomer. She brought the house down. There was not a single eye dry as she belted out "As Long As He Needs Me." Is she perhaps the next Patti LuPone, Bernadette Peters, or Lea Salonga? Do I smell a Tony?**_

_**Mike Riddle has really outdone himself. Five stars! **_

The article ended.

Rachel had tears running down her face as she entered the apartment. She grabbed a pair of scissors, cut out the short article, and placed it into a frame that she found lying in her closet. She started the coffee pot when she heard her phone buzz.

She was so excited about the article that she didn't even notice that she had 5 missed calls and 15 text messages.

_Sophie: DID YOU SEE THE ARTICLE? OMG RACH! _

_Kurt: It was practically a love letter to you. You were so great! _

The text messages went on and on. Some were from her fathers, some from other friends and relatives. One caught her off guard.

_555-1234: I told you it was inevitable. _

She didn't have to call back the number to know who sent her that text message, and it was the only one that she replied to.

_Jesse…how did you get my number? _

_555-1234: Kurt gave it to me last night. I told him that I would want to congratulate you personally, so he gave it to me. How'd you know it was me?_

_Well, you weren't exactly subtle…the whole "inevitable" thing. _

She quickly threw her phone on the couch when she heard Jake's footsteps.

"Hey, honey." He said, kissing her cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

She handed him the article before walking into the bathroom to take her shower. She washed away the lingering sweat from the previous night, and her _wrong_ thoughts about another man. But not just another man, Jesse. The one man she hadn't told her boyfriend about. The only man she'd thought on and off about for years. The only man she'd ever reconsidered giving a second chance. The only man she'd ever truly been in love with. Yes, she loved Jake, but she'd only ever been in love with Jesse.

She turned off the water and threw on her towel. Changing, she walked out of her bedroom to find her boyfriend eating a bowl of cereal on the couch.

"No food outside the kitchen." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's okay. I'm done." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and the bowl full of unfinished cheerios. "I have to go." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the apartment, leaving Rachel to her thoughts.

Why was she thinking about Jesse so strongly again? What was so special about this time? So what if she'd seen him for the first time in 5 years? So what if she'd actually spoken to him face to face? So what if when he'd walked up to her, her stomach twisted into tiny knots, she felt like she was about to throw up, and her heart sped up? _Oh god_.

Jesse walked through the streets of the big city. The may air was warm against his skin. It was easily 10:00 at night, and the bright lights of Time Square were glowing as he stopped in a Starbucks. As he exited the store with his coffee in hand, his phone began to ring.

"_Hey, Jess." _

"Hi, Elizabeth."

"_How's NYC? Big enough for you?" _

"You're hysterical." He flirted. "Actually, it's amazing. I've never felt more at home."

"_Aw, c'mon. I love Chicago." _

"I do to! But it's something about the call of the stage…the bright lights…the…people."

"_Okay, if all's well…I just called because I wanted to see how you're doing. Any estimation as to when you're coming home? I miss you…" _

"I miss you to Elizabeth. No…I think I need to stay here a while longer. I really just need these few days to myself."

"_Okay. I guess I'll see you in a few days." _

"Bye."

"_Bye." _

Elizabeth Hansen had been his best friend for years. He'd met her whilst attending Tisch, back when he was in college. She was a freshman when he was a sophomore, and they'd hit it off immediately. She was a very talented performer. She could dance, sing, and act almost to perfection. She wasn't the most talented person he'd ever met. She'd lacked emotional depth and she used her vibrato far too much, but she had natural talent.

After she had been cast as Eponine in their school's production in his senior year, Jesse couldn't stop making connections and comparisons to the one woman he believed would be the best Eponine ever. In a very weird way, Elizabeth _was_ much like Rachel, physically at least. Her dark hair flipped behind her, and her eyes twinkled in any possible light. She was driven, and passionate, but Jesse thought—no, knew—that she lacked something. She wasn't feeling the character. She was singing it as one would in a concert, impeccably for the lack of actual training she had, but without a feel for the character. It came to him right then, and there, while he was sitting on the glowing red stairs in the middle of Time Square. The one thing missing from Elizabeth was that she wasn't Rachel.

Jesse had spent the last 7 years wondering why he wasn't pushing a relationship with her. He'd spent the last year wondering why he was so much more critical of her than any other person.

It didn't help that two months later, he'd started sleeping with her. She was good in bed, clearly not a virgin, but she wasn't passionate. When she belted out "On My Own" a few weeks after, any possible passion that she held onstage was diminished. She couldn't deliver the passion in the song because she knew that she had her Marius. It wasn't fair. He'd wanted a compatible partner performance wise. She was sub par for all of the qualifications.

They'd been together on and off for the better part of three years. She was there if he needed a night in bed after a paper or exam. He was there when her boyfriend had dumped her. They were there for each other when they were merely horny or drunk. In the time that they'd been sleeping together, they were mostly monogamous. If the other had a boyfriend or girlfriend, then they had the freedom to do whatever they wanted. Otherwise, it wasn't fair.

After a while, he'd gotten tired of Elizabeth. She was very self absorbed. Unlike Rachel, she truly believed that she was the best person in the world. Rachel only let people believe that she was, because she was so insecure about what other people thought, that she felt like liking herself was the only way to ensure that she'd always have a fan. What she didn't count on was that even years after they'd broken up, Jesse was still her #1 fan.

Who was the Jake character anyway? He was a professional basketball player! What was he doing going after a woman who's love for the theatre was greater than the love for the man she was sleeping with.

Jesse kicked a stone on the sidewalk and began the 15-block walk to the hotel.

"They _what_?"

"They want me to move to Miami…" Said Jake. He'd been offered a spot as point guard for the Miami Heat.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know…do you not want me to?"

"Of course not! I want what's best for you, but if it involves moving that far away, then we can't be together."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't just get up and move, Jake!" Yelled Rachel. "I'm not some teacher or lawyer or doctor, that could allow me just to relocate somewhere else! I'm an actress. I have to appear on stage every night. The show just started and I can't leave so early into the production. Do you know how hard it is for new actresses like me to find work? What is there in Miami for me?"

"You're being really selfish! Can't you just be happy that I got this job?"

"Yes, Jake. I _am_ happy. But I'd be even happier if I could come with you."

"Why can't you?" He said honestly.

"Were you even listening to a word I was saying?"

"Frankly, no. I wasn't. You were just yelling to me about your job, when I was really excited about my new job."

"You have the right to call me selfish when you weren't even listening to what I had to say? I was saying that I couldn't move to Miami because my job won't allow me to do so. I'm sorry. If you want to stay together, then you can't take this job."

"Well, I'm taking it! So if we're over…"

"We are." Rachel grabbed her keys and began to walk out of the apartment. "Oh, pack up your things. I'll be back soon and when I am, I want you gone."

"Well, since we're over…there's something I want you to know."

Rachel froze, she looked over her shoulder at the man she'd once thought she'd marry.

"And what might that be?"

"When you were away at your fathers' I slept with another woman. She told me that you wouldn't mind."

"Who is she?" Rachel's voice was in a terrifying whisper.

"Hilary."

"Hilary McCormack? My vocal professor from _NYADA_?"

"Yeah, her."

"And you've been sleeping with her for how long?"

"Three years."

"I want all of your things _gone_ when I get back." Rachel snorted and left the apartment.

She walked thought the streets of Manhattan in the pouring rain. The water soaked through her leather jacket. Her jeans were uncomfortable, and her tight white tee shirt was dangerously see-through. Her black patent leather heels were the only things that seemed to survive the walk.

When she entered the bar, it was close to 11 at night. She walked straight up to the bartender and asked for a beer as she sat down on the stool.

He handed her the beverage before she looked at the guy sitting to her right.

"Go figure." She said, and he looked up at her.

"Hi Rachel." Said Jesse. "It's great to see you too."

"I'm sorry. Bad night. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but by the look of you…you're not so good." A lone tear fell down her face. "What's wrong?"

"Jake and I broke up. I thought things were going so well. He got traded to the Heat. I told him that I wasn't leaving and that if _he_ does, we're over. And he's going."

Jesse ordered more beer for the two of them.

"I mean, it's not like we were made for each other, right?" Began Rachel on what was sure to be a rant. "He'd never follow my rules, he wasn't spontaneous, and he didn't make my heart leap every time that we'd touch…"

Jesse's hand grazed Rachel's as he reached over to get the second beer bottle, and her heart sped up.

"And," she continued. "To top everything off, as I was leaving, he told me that he'd been sleeping with my NYADA professor. For three years! I can't believe that I thought I loved him…I can't believe that I thought he'd loved me."

"Did you really think that he loved you?"

"No. I didn't." It was the first time that she'd ever voiced her thoughts on the matter. Neither Kurt, nor Sophie knew that Rachel had doubted that her boyfriend loved her.

"Are you surprised that he cheated on you?"

"I guess not…I always assumed that something big would happen to make us break-up. I didn't think it would merely be our differences. I don't even know if I thought that we'd get married. I thought that I could live out this big fantasy of being married to a famous sport star. No…I'm not sure I loved him."

Jesse took another sip of his beer, while Rachel finished her second bottle. She ordered bourbon, and was getting steadily drunk with each sip.

"Please. Lets stop talking about me. I can't think about myself anymore. What's been happening in your life?"

"Well, I went to Tisch. I've moved to Chicago with my best friend, Elizabeth, and—"

"Ah! Elizabeth. Have you slept with her?" Rachel wasn't acting a bit like herself, but Jesse blamed her confidence on the alcohol in her system. He chuckled at her.

"I have…yes. I have. I'm starting to get less proud of it though. I can't help but compare her to the one woman whom I've ever loved."

Rachel cleared her throat and looked at him in the eye.

"And who might that be?" She whispered, dangerously close to his parted lips.

"Rachel Barbra Berry."

He sealed the kiss. Pressing his lips to her soft pink ones. Soon the kiss became passionate and breathtaking. The one thing that he lacked with Elizabeth was everything he seemed to have with Rachel.

Her warm tongue made it's way into his mouth, and he brought up his hands to cup her face. He brought his thumbs up and they stroked her cheeks, brushing a few damp hairs from her face. He pulled a 50$ from his pocket and left it on the counter.

The two made the ½ a block walk from the bar to his hotel. The second that the elevator reached the 17th floor Rachel's lips were once again on Jesse's. He put the key into the slot with difficulty and stumbled into the hotel room. Rachel's hands traveled his black button down, and pulled the shirt apart, popping off half the buttons in the process. He pressed his bare chest to hers and she shivered from the contact. He threw her leather jacket across the room and pulled her white shirt over her head, revealing the white-lace bra she was wearing. While her mouth was still attached to his, she unbuttoned his trousers, and placed a cold hand into his boxers. He shivered at her touch as her hand was clamped around his growing arousal. He felt warm to her touch, and he pushed her onto his bed. Her damp hair splashed him as she hit the surface. She kicked off her shoes, and he pulled her jeans down her legs, revealing her matching underwear. He stood back and kicked off his own jeans so that they were both clad in only their undergarments. They were both on their knees on the bed when she pushed him down, and hooked her finders into his boxers.

There he lay. Completely exposed to her and she once again leaned in to kiss him. This time, it wasn't hurried. It was slow and passionate. Her kisses were electric against him as she slowly kissed down his neck…to his chest…to the trail of hair leading from his navel…

She stopped at his member and looked at him. His eyes were dark with desire and anticipation. She leaned in and took him in her mouth. He bit his bottom lip at the feeling of her around him. Back and forth, she moved her head, lightly grazing her teeth over him.

"Fuck," he panted as he felt his orgasm coming nearer.

He came inside her mouth, and she swallowed, and wiped her chin. He sat up to kiss her and brought his hand up to unhook her bra. He threw it across the room and turned her over, so that he was once again on top. He pulled her underwear off and left her completely nude.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He whispered against her lips.

His fingers grazed her sides as he lowered his hands. He placed a finger at her opening, and with another, separated her folds. A pushed inside her, and with his thumb, he grazed over her nerves. She gasped at the contact, and her hand instantly snapped to his. She grunted and gasped until she came onto his fingers.

He once again tenderly kissed her before looking into her eyes asking a silent question. She nodded her head, understanding. Kissing her once again, he situated himself before her open legs. He pushed inside her and both of them gasped. Rachel whimpered as he began moving in and out of her. He took one of her hands in his and interlocked their fingers, pressing their connected hands to the white pillow. She bit down on his bottom lip and she came closer and closer. He could feel her around him, warm and tight, contracting, as she was almost ready to come. He kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point. He rested his forehead as they both came undone. One last time, he kissed her before he rolled off of her, spent. Their hands still clasped tightly together, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The weeks went by. Jesse had gone back to Chicago and left Rachel in New York. _He doesn't love you. _She reminded herself as she walked out of the terminal. _Why are you doing this? It was a one-night stand. Surely he doesn't care about it like you do. _

Rachel walked through the city, finding the address she'd asked around for. She knocked three times on the door before it was opened.

"Who're you?" Asked the brunette in the doorway.

"I'm Rachel. Is Jesse around?"

"No," she said in a singsong voice. "But he'll be back in a few minutes." She let Rachel inside and walked her into the kitchen.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Oh, um…no. There's just something I really need to talk to Jesse about."

"And what is that?"

"I think it's better if I talk to him alone…"

"Wow, what makes you think you're better than I am?"

"I beg your pardon! I said nothing like that. I merely said that there's something I need to talk to him about, and it really is personal."

"Yeah, but do you think that I would waltz into your house asking for your boyfriend, and then not tell you what I need to talk to him about?"

"First of all, I had no idea that you're his girlfriend! Second of all, it really doesn't concern you!"

"Ah. Well, listen here _bitch._ I'm the only girl he's ever going to love. He loves me. And he'll never love you."

"Really? Because that's not what he told me."

"You better not have fucked him!"

"Elizabeth!" The two were unaware of Jesse's presence. "I can't believe that you'd say something like that to her. Please. Go home. I need to talk to Rachel alone, and you don't need to be here for it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she left the apartment. When the door slammed, Jesse turned to Rachel and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that she was your girlfriend…"

"What? Is that what she told you? To be honest, I've not had sex with her in a month. That's why she's cranky. Just the thought that I've slept with somebody else makes her furious. She has no idea."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm pregnant, Jesse."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel had never planned a wedding so quickly. He'd designed and had Rachel's dress made in a matter of a week, arranged the flowers in two days, got the venue, and got a caterer all in half a month.

The wedding was set to be a week after the Tony Awards—one day away. Rachel was bustling with excitement. After the nominations had gone out, she found out that she was nominated for Best Actress Featured in a Musical. She'd won the most desired award, thanking everybody she could think of, Jesse at the top of the list.

Kurt had gone with her to fittings for the wedding dress. Expertly designed so that her growing baby bump wasn't visible, it was a floor-length dress. The wedding dress was white with a sweetheart neckline held up by spaghetti straps, empire waist, and chiffon that billowed behind her when she walked. The veil was long, and trimmed with lace. The waistline of her dress was encrusted with pearls and rhinestones. Rachel turned around on the pedestal, and smiled as she showed her dress to Kurt.

"Honey, you don't even look pregnant." Kurt smiled at her.

"I love it. Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt's phone rang.

"Hold on, let me just get this." He said to her. She shrugged and turned around to admire herself once more.

"_Hey, Kurt."_ Jesse said.

"Hey, I'm with Rachel right now. So, if this can wait, my top priority is your future bride."

"_Please, that's my top priority, too. I need help."_

"Ooh, with what?"

"_I'm at Tiffany's right now."_

"Say no more, I'll be there in 10."

Kurt hung up the phone and walked back over toward Rachel.

"I have to go to work. Duty called."

"But what about lunch?" Rachel pouted.

"I really have to go, but you're sleeping over tonight, remember? We can have all kinds of fun."

"Fine," she said. "I love you."

"Love you, too!" He called back as he ran out of Saks and down Fifth Avenue.

Jesse was waiting for him in front of Tiffany's.

"Thank god you're here."

"Do you have any picked out?"

"I have three. I couldn't decide."

"Lets keep in mind, she likes emerald cut the best."

"That's good, I've one picked out. All three are above 2 carats."

They walked over to the woman with the three rings.

"Definitely the emerald cut. It'll look best on her hand, and it'll look best with a diamond-studded wedding band, which she's wanted since she was supposed to marry Finn, but had to sacrifice it for money's sake. She'll want something dramatic. This is perfect for her. One thing she kept saying, with the subconscious connotation that the ring didn't feel right on her finger, was that the ring was heavy. The ring that Finn got her was tiny. The band was huge, and the diamond small. It was really disproportionate, actually. You know what, I'm going to stop rambling, and go downstairs and look at the cufflinks. You pay for it."

"Do you know what size she is?"

"A 6!" He called as he walked toward the elevator.

They walked through Central Park, making their way back to the west side.

"Why didn't you get the ring earlier?"

"Because everything was so hectic. I needed to find a job here, I needed to move everything she wanted to her apartment, I needed to sell everything she didn't, I needed to actually move out here, I needed to do a lot. I just didn't have the time. I didn't want her to know about me picking up the ring. I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm giving it to her tonight."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know. What do you think? I mean," he thought. "The wedding _is_ tomorrow."

"This whole situation seems really cliché. I say you get a bottle of apple-cider, and put the ring in it."

"But it's juice, won't it get really sticky?"

"New plan. Why don't you walk her through central park, get down on one knee, and propose all over again, but this time make it more romantic than in the middle of your kitchen."

"I like that."

"So how's life with Rachel?"

Jesse took a breath.

"I'm going to be very honest right now. I've never been happier. I love her more than anything and I know she's really pissed about being pregnant, but I can't help but be really happy. She's going to have to leave the show soon, and that makes me really sad, but I'm really excited for this baby to come."

"I'm excited too." Kurt said. "I will be godfather, of course."

"No doubt."

"She's happy, Jesse; happier than I've seen her in a while."

"That's good to hear." Jesse sighed. "That's really good to hear. Thank you, it's what I needed."

"She looks beautiful. She's radiant and glowing and the wedding will be beautiful."

"Do you think she loves me?"

"She might not be ready to fully admit it yet, but I think she's never stopped."

Kurt left Jesse in front of Rachel's apartment—or rather, _his_ and Rachel's apartment. Jesse ran up the stairs, opening the door with haste, and walking into the apartment. Immediately, Rachel tackled him.

She attacked him with kisses, and he barely had time to close the door before Rachel started taking off his clothing. She pushed him on her bed. He lay flat while she made work with his belt buckle, freeing him from the uncomfortable tent forming in his pants. He threw off his t-shirt, and he was quickly naked. Rachel pulled off her black lace dress, revealing her lack of undergarments. Jesse's eyes widened and he licked his lips, staring her up and down. There was a growing bump—just visible on her abdomen.

"You are so beautiful."

He flipped her on her back, thrusting into her. She cried out in pleasure, panting his name over and over again. They established a steady rhythm, both of them on the verge of climaxing. Jesse cried out her name as he spilled inside of her.

Both in the aftershock of their orgasms, lay down on the bed, panting.

"I have to get to Kurt's house soon. You're not supposed to see me on the day of our wedding, so I have to sleep over at his house."

Jesse leaned in, kissing her on the lips, completely distracting her from everything going on. All she could think about was letting his tongue enter her mouth. He reached into his jeans pocket, and pulled out the signature green box, managing not to break the contact of their lips. She didn't notice a thing until she felt the cardboard box touch her chest. She pulled away from Jesse's lips, and looked down. Her chocolate eyes widened and looked back and forth between the box and her fiancé.

She eagerly pulled the ribbon off, opening the initial box, then the velvet one revealing the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen. She sat up in the bed and cried. Jesse too sat up, and drew her into his arms.

"Shh. What's the matter?"

"This is so real." She cried. "We're getting married tomorrow. I thought we'd never make it. I always thought that it would end up being Finn because that's all I had known. I always thought that I'd marry Finn." At the name of her ex both of them shuddered. "But it's not. It's us. We're having a baby together, Jesse."

Jesse places the ring on her finger, and Kurt was right, no other one would have looked nearly as good. He kissed her temple, and rubbed her back.

They fell back on the bed together, and Rachel fell asleep. Jesse set an alarm for 7:00 pm, when Rachel would go to Kurt's house.

After two and a half hours, the couple woke up.

"I have to go to Kurt's now." Said Rachel as Jesse was trying to con her into taking one last shower with him.

"Jesse, the sooner I leave now, the faster tomorrow will come."

"That makes no sense." He said, kissing her neck.

"Jess…I have to go."

She left the apartment, fully knowing that if she took that shower with him, she'd never be able to leave. She walked the 10-minute walk to Kurt and Blaine's. She'd packed her suitcase for the honeymoon, as they were headed immediately to the airport from the ceremony. Kurt opened the door and Rachel ran into the room into Blaine's arms. She'd not seen him for a week, when he was away on business.

"Hey, Rach. How excited are you?"

"You have no idea, Blaine."

"Are you hungry?" Kurt called from the kitchen? "I made macaroni n' cheese a few minutes ago."

"Yes!" She responded.

The three of them snuggled tightly on the couch each eating a bowl of steaming pasta.

"So I've missed a week and I'm totally out of the wedding plans. Enlighten me."

"Well," Rachel began. "We're eating salad, soup, salmon, fancy pasta for us vegans, and ice cream."

"The wedding cake," continued Kurt, "is coconut with a vegan butter cream frosting. And take my word for it, it is actually delicious. You know, considering that it's vegan."

"The flower's are lilies, and will be incredibly tasteful."

"The wedding will be at this beautiful house overlooking the Hudson."

"What does the place look like?" Blaine interjected.

"It's sort of like a castle. Everything is stone, and there are big windows overlooking the water with white curtains that blow in the wind. There's a large garden where the wedding will take place. It'll be perfect." He confirmed.

"I haven't even seen the place, neither has Jesse." Rachel shrugged. "Oh, and by the way, what were you doing when you left me alone at Saks?"

"I told you, I was working."

"Yeah, right!" She held up her left hand, showing him the glittering new diamond.

"I told him the emerald cut looked the best."

"Ha! I knew it. You were with Jesse picking out my ring."

"Yeah, so what? You're getting married tomorrow! You finally got the diamond ring."

"Ah! I know. Kurt, did you pick up the wedding bands?"

"Yeah. I gave them to Jesse when I saw him today. He'll bring them tomorrow."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Blaine said. "Now, don't get me wrong, I like Finn, but I like Jesse better that him. No offence Kurt."

"None taken. I get it, he can be a bit thick sometimes."

"I meant I like Jesse better with Rachel. Jesse seems to understand her more. It's like you're made for each other, and you needed something as dramatic as you are to get you two together.

At 11:00, all three of them got into the king sized bed, Rachel in the middle of Kurt and Blaine.

"You're getting married tomorrow!" Kurt said, as they all fell into an excited sleep.

When they awoke the next morning, it was well past 9:00 AM.

"Shit!" Rachel cried, getting jumping out of the bed and into the shower.

"What?" Called Kurt from the bed, still half asleep, while Blaine shifted his position, but remained fast asleep.

"We have to be there in an hour and a half."

Kurt jumped out of bed, finally waking up his boyfriend. They all quickly showered in turn, while Rachel fixed them something small to eat.

By 9:45, they were on the road. They made it to their destination by 10:40, 10 minutes late.

Rachel rushed into the room where she was to get ready. She placed her suitcase in the corner, and changed into the white robe.

Kurt and Blaine were situated in the corner, drinking champagne while Rachel had to settle on apple cider. At 11, Sophie and the rest of the bridal party trickled in. Their purple cocktail dresses were hung up in the corner, and they too undressed and got in their robes while the ladies fussed with their make-up.

Rachel looked like a princess; her make-up was natural, and accentuated her natural beauty. Her hair was in a classic bridal up-do. It was parted to the side, and intricately twisted in the back.

Before they put her veil on, Kurt spoke up.

"Rachel, I have something for you."

He pulled out a thin headband, encrusted with rhinestones.

"They're crystals. It was my mother's. She wore it when she got married, and I want you to do the same."

"Kurt! It's beautiful."

He placed it on her head, and they added the veil. Everybody "ooh"ed and "ah"ed.

Rachel slipped on the dress and into her white ballet flats. When she looked into the mirror, she almost cried. She was sure she was ready to do this. For the first time, she was sure.

All the girls got into their dresses and clinked their champagne glasses. Each of them was wearing a strapless purple dress that reached the middle of their thighs. It was tight and had a sweetheart neckline. Their shoes were the same shade as the dress, with lace flowers on the peep-toe. They all stood remarkably taller than Rachel, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be there.

"Rachel!" Kurt said as he re-entered the room. He and Blaine were wearing black suits with ties that matched the bridesmaid's dresses.

"You guys look great!"

"All of New Directions is here."

"They all came?"

"Including Finn." The smile ran away from Rachel's face.

"That was so long ago, Kurt. He can't honestly still have feelings for me. Mine for him are certainly diminished."

"I don't know…he seems really uncomfortable."

"Maybe it's because I'm pregnant."

"I don't think he knows about that."

"Then it's because I'm marrying the only guy that he's ever had to compete with. It's just the fact that I'm marrying Jesse. He has to get over it, or he'll have to leave. I didn't ask him to ruin my special day."

Kurt shrugged as he handed Rachel the bouquet of lilies. All of the girls got in order and the groomsmen met them outside of the building. The wind was blowing lightly and the sky was clear.

The beginning of Pachelbel Canon filled the garden. Everybody stood up as Rachel floated down the isle. Leroy and Hiram burst into tears as Rachel reached Jesse.

He brushed a tear away from his own eye before taking Rachel by the hand and leading her to the justice. Jesse lifted her veil and looked into her tear-filled eyes. Together, they turned their backs to their friends and family, facing the justice.

He began the ceremony, and soon the entire wedding party began to cry. It was a beautiful moment. Jesse slid the desired diamond studded wedding band onto her finger and she slid the simple gold one onto his. They were soon announced husband and wife, and Jesse brought her into his arms for a breathtaking kiss.

Everybody clapped and cried freely. The newlywed couple turned to the audience and walked back down the isle as husband and wife. Everybody dispersed and went into the other side of the garden, where the reception was to take place.

Rachel was eager to see who the band would be and as she looked onto the stage. She laughed when she saw Sam and Quinn on stage guitar in hand. Rachel sat down with Jesse at the table designated for two. The two on stage started to sing Lucky, their go-to song. Sooner or later all of the New Directions sang a song, and it was time for Jesse and Rachel's first dance.

Neither of them knew what song Kurt had chosen to play for them. Both of them smiled to themselves as the first few notes of "Hello" came on.

None of the New Directions had gone up to sing, so Jesse began singing it himself. The two sang the duet while everybody marveled at them.

Finn was sulking in a corner when a skinny brunette walked up to him.

"Aren't you happy for them?" She asked him.

"No. I can't believe they're together. I always thought it would be me dancing with her."

"Yeah. I'm not happy either. I can't get over Jesse. He's the only one I'll ever love."

"Finn Hudson." He said placing his hand out for her to shake.

"Elizabeth Hansen."

They both took a gulp of whatever they were drinking.

"I hate her." She said.

"I hate him. We're in the same club."

"So that means you'll want to help me sabotage them?"

Finn looked at the glint in Elizabeth's eyes and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing could extract from the utter bliss of the last few weeks. Between wedding plans, and between their actual nuptials, Jesse and Rachel were happier than they'd ever been. They were thrilled for the new baby on the way, and despite the fact that Rachel had to leave Oliver sooner or later, she was incessantly happy.

* * *

It happened onstage. She didn't feel right. Was it that the corset was too tight? Was it that she was on her feet too much? Was it merely morning sickness (despite the late hour)? Was she imagining it?

She held herself together for the rest of the performance, leaving as quickly as she could, signing a record few autographs.

She met Jesse standing in front of their car, and she quickly got in.

"What is it, Rachel?" She was shaking and closing her eyes for long periods of time. "Something's wrong."

"Just get me home."

"Should I call a doctor?"

They parked the car in the building's lot, and walked into their apartment. The second that their door closed shut, Rachel doubled over in pain. Instantly, Jesse was by her side. He gathered her in his arms, and they sunk down to the floor.

"We're going to the hospital."

She tried to get up, but it was no use; the pain was too intense. He picked her up, and walked as fast as he could downstairs. He reached the car with a sigh of relief. He shot Blaine a quick text.

_On our way to the hospital, Rachel isn't all right. _

They went through the emergency room and Rachel was soon taken away from Jesse. He grasped her clammy hand for as long as possible, before she was taken into a room.

Jesse sat on the cold metal chair. He clasped his shaking hands together and balanced his elbows on his knees, bouncing his leg up and down. He rested his head on his hands and waited for something—anything.

Blaine came rushing into the emergency room. He sat down next to Jesse, and placed his hand on Jesse's shaking shoulder, handing him a tissue.

Jesse wiped his tears away before he turned to his friend.

"She was in pain, I didn't know what to do. I took her immediately to the hospital. She wasn't feeling well after the show, and I knew something was wrong."

"You did the right thing, there's no way you could even think about blaming this on yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. You only did things right."

Jesse nodded.

"I've texted Kurt. He says he'll be on the next plane back from Akron. Her father's don't know yet, do they?"

Jesse shook his head.

"I didn't want to worry them, or if it's nothing, I don't want them to waste that much money to come in."

Blaine nodded. They waited for another hour before a man wearing a white coat emerged from her room.

"St. James?" He asked.

Jesse got up and walked to the doctor.

"Your wife will be fine." He walked him to her room. "There is, however, something else."

"What is it?"

"I'd rather tell you together."

Jesse walked over to his wife, and planted a kiss on her lips before grasping her limp hand in his. He sat in the chair next to her head. Rachel's eyes drooped, but she was awake.

"Mr. and Mrs. St. James, I would first like to assure you that Mrs. St. James is going to be fine."

"Then what did you want to tell us?" Rachel said, her voice cracked and horse.

"I'm terribly sorry to say that you have miscarried."

Rachel let out a terrible cry, and Jesse silently stood up, tears escaping his own eyes.

"Excuse me?" Jesse whispered.

"She's miscarried. I'm sorry, but Mrs. St. James is no longer pregnant. I'll leave you two alone."

Rachel's cries were loud and pained. Jesse was instantly by her side. He climbed into the hospital bed with her, holding her tightly, and kissing her cheeks. Their tears flowed with out restraint.

After about half an hour, Rachel asked to see Blaine. He came in, and the two explained their situation. He too joined in their tears. All three of them, worn out but the late hour and the amount that they were crying, fell asleep.

When they awoke the next morning, Kurt had brought them all coffee. Blaine stretched the terrible kink in his neck from sleeping in a chair all night, and accepted the coffee that was handed to him. Jesse and Rachel held each other tightly, and both quietly accepted the drink, not saying much more than, "Thank you, I'm glad you're here with us."

"The doctor's just told me, Rach." He said, addressing the elephant in the room. "I'm so sorry, guys. I can't believe it."

"Neither can we…" Jesse said.

"Did they say what caused it?"

"Yeah," Jesse continued. "He said that most likely, there was a chromosomal abnormality, and there was nothing we could have done about it. He said that we shouldn't blame ourselves, and Rachel especially shouldn't blame herself, because there was a 95% chance of this happening for fetuses that are chromosomally abnormal."

Jesse lightly placed his head back on the pillow, and Rachel placed hers on Jesse's shoulder.

"I should call your parents, Rach. They should know." He gave her a kiss, and walked out of the room, dialing her fathers' number.

"I hate the stupid doctor. He's like a fucking robot, speaking in monotone, and not taking into consideration what we might be going through. He was like 'She's miscarried. I'm sorry, but she's not pregnant anymore.' Then he left the room. Uch! It makes me so mad." Angry tears were leaking out of her eyes.

"On the bright side, Rach, he said you could go home in an hour," Blaine said.

"He did?" Blaine nodded. "Good. I can't wait to leave."

Jesse walked back into the room, his eyes still wet with fresh tears.

"Everything's set. Your fathers will be here in a few days, and we're allowed to leave whenever we want. I just spoke to the doctor. We can leave now if you want."

Rachel nodded, and got out of the bed. She slowly began to get dressed, and Blaine and Kurt left, telling her that they'd check her out, and meet her in the lobby.

Jesse and Rachel emerged from the room, holding hands and wearing a solemn look on their faces.

They walked to their car, and dropped their friends at their house, before continuing on the their own building.

Once inside, Rachel and Jesse undressed down to their underwear, and climbed into their bed. They held each other tightly, until both of them had fallen asleep.

They didn't even notice Rachel's phone buzzing, and the messages that lit up the screen.

_**Jake:**__ I don't know if you deleted my number (if you did, it's Jake), but I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for everything, and I hope you forgive me. I heard you got married to that guy I met at the bar…hope everything is well. _

_**Finn: **__Hey Rach, I just want you to know that I still love you, and I will stop at nothing to make you mine. Nothing. _


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth sighed contently as she placed Finn's phone down on the table. Rachel would receive the text when she next looked at her phone. She strode over to the hotel's bed, and sat down next to Finn's naked form. He was snoring quietly, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She lay down next to her lover and fell asleep, a triumphant smirk playing on her pink lips.

It had been a month since that fateful night, and Rachel was on stag e for the first time since. She admitted that she'd missed it, but she was reminded of the last time she was here, and was in pain, thinking of the fact that she lost her child on this stage. She pushed the horrid thought from her mind, and finished her performance flawlessly.

She'd taken a few extra minutes in her dressing room that night. She heard a knock on her door, assuming it was Laura to take her costume, she yelled, "come in!" She was only wearing her corset, and wasn't wearing much otherwise.

Her back was turned to the door when she felt arms wrap around her midsection. At first, she thought it was Jesse, but then after a few seconds, she noticed something different. The arms were cooler, and larger. They felt awkward on her tiny frame, and gangly. Rachel quickly retreated, and broke free of the grasp.

She stared into Finn's boyish face, suddenly embarrassed to be wearing only her chemise.

"What're you doing here?"

"You know very well what I'm doing here. You saw that text. You know what I want."

"I thought I made it a point that I didn't want you, when I _didn't_ reply."

Finn smiled and a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"You didn't want me to leave. You wanted to marry me."

"Well…that was when I was younger. That was when I didn't think I could make it."

"But you did make it, Rach."

"Don't call me that!" Rachel scampered around the room, trying to get as far away from her ex-boyfriend as possible.

"Do you think that Jesse still wants to be with you? I do, you will have no doubt that _I_ want to be with you."

"Jesse does want to be with me. He loves me."

"Yeah right. He asked you to marry him when he found out you were pregnant. Do you think he would have married you if you weren't? It was a one-night stand. He didn't think about it afterwards. He thought of you as just another girl he banged at a bar. You're nothing to him. Do you think he'll stay with you? Especially now, that you're pregnant? That's what Jesse told Liz. He told her that he didn't really love you, and he was just looking for the right time to leave you."

"Jesse _loves_ me." Rachel whispered.

"Sure, and I am 3 feet tall." Finn closed the gap between their faces, and kissed her with such vigor that Rachel lost her footing. Finn grasped her shoulders tightly, not letting her move, despite her struggles to pull her lips away. He stuck his tongue in her mouth, making Rachel feel sick.

He pulled away from her.

"How do you feel about it now?" Finn shut the door as he left the room. Rachel threw the ugly vase that rested on her vanity. The daisies lost their petals as they hit the wooden door. Nobody seemed to notice the loud breaking of china. She felt hot bile rise in her throat, and she purged into the wastebasket next to her couch. She wiped her mouth, and left the room.

Rachel left the building, and signed as many autographs as she could. She got into a taxi, and drove off back to her apartment.

When she got home, she was alone. She showered, and made herself some dinner. When she'd finished eating, Jesse came into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"How were parent-teacher conferences?"

"Awful!" He said, kissing Rachel on the lips before ladling himself a bowl of soup. "Parents love their children so much, that they refuse to believe that their child might be doing less well than straight A's. Fucking Mitch Lansbury."

They finished eating, and they climbed into bed, getting into the familiar spoon.

"Jess—"

"What, my love?"

"It…it's stupid."

"Can't be."

"Do you love me?"

"Are you kidding? I love you more than anything in the entire world." Jesse shot up, and sat, looking Rachel straight in the eyes. "What could possibly make you think something like that?"

"I don't know, it just—did you tell Elizabeth that you were only in this because I was pregnant, and now that I'm not, you're looking for the right moment to divorce me?"

"No! I haven't spoken to her in months? Who told you that?"

"Finn. He came to visit me in me dressing room today. He said that you told her that you didn't want to be married to me."

"And you believed it?"

Rachel hung her head in shame.

"You weren't in it for me the last time." Rachel looked up into Jesse's watery blue eyes. Tears leaked out of her own, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just because I married you when I found out you were pregnant, doesn't mean that I wouldn't have done it regardless. We didn't have a one-night stand. It wasn't like that. We made love. I hate those words, and I hate that term, but there really isn't another way to describe what we did. I regret entirely what I did in high school. Everything. I hurt you, I lied to you, and I broke a fucking egg on your head. I can't take that back. No matter how much I want to, I can't." Rachel doubled over, and rested her shaking head on his bare chest. "But what I can do, is love you everyday—for the rest of our lives—together."

Rachel's eyes welled up with tears. Jesse had never been so open and honest. She felt like she finally cracked his shell. The hard shell, the one she wasn't able to break in high school. She saw his soft inside. He wasn't the hard-ass that everybody made him out to be. He was capable of loving someone, and he was capable of being loved.

She held him tightly, refusing to let go for a long time. He gently rubbed her back in small circles, quieting her cries. After a few minutes, Jesse lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers. Their tongues danced a familiar waltz. Rachel lay down on her back, allowing Jesse to climb atop her. They kissed for long minutes, but the urge to be with the other intimately took over.

Jesse grasped Rachel's breast from underneath her shirt, and pulled the thin fabric over her head. He kissed both of them, and returned to her lips. Her underwear soon followed, leaving her naked. She pulled off his underwear, grasping him in her hand, guiding him into her. They'd not slept with each other in a month. Not since before she was in the hospital and before they'd lost their child. He moved in and out of her slowly. She gasped against his shoulder, kissing him fiercely as she approached her climax. He came inside of her, and she called out his name, silently crying tears of joy. She had him. Jesse was hers to love for the rest of her life. She'd made love to him—the only person she'd ever made love to. He was just as in love with her and just as devoted to her as she to him.

Neither noticed—nor cared—about Jesse's phone and how it was ringing off the hook.

Elizabeth hung up for the fourth time after it was forwarded to voicemail. She didn't care what it took. She was going to make him love her. He would be hers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Before I start the chapter, I would first like to apologize for how long it has taken me to write anything. I've been so busy that I've just lost my muse completely. I've worked on other things, but I just felt obligated to update. Thanks for hanging in there. I'd like to say this is the end. It's exactly where I want to end it, and I'm glad that all of you readers liked it. Please, leave your thoughts! I would also like to thank my Beta, Pixaria!_

* * *

"Finn," Elizabeth started. "I know exactly what we're going to do to make them angry."

"What?"

"I'm now pregnant."

"Wait, really?"

"No, of course not really! We're just saying that so that they're jealous."

"You don't think that you might be going a little bit too far? They're at a really vulnerable place right now, and—"

"NO." She yelled at him though the phone. "Just meet me for dinner tonight at Lasalle. I'll see you at 7."

They hadn't seen her for a few months, so she could pass for a few months pregnant.

* * *

"Jesse, look." Rachel pointed at a couple sitting at the corner table in their favorite restaurant. "What're they doing here?"

"Fuck if I know..."

"Jesse...look...she's..."

For the first time, the couple noticed the small bump on her abdomen. Clear as day, Elizabeth Hansen was pregnant.

Jesse and Rachel ran out of the restaurant as fast as they could. By the time that they reached their apartment, Rachel was practically in tears.

"She's pregnant, Jesse! I can't believe it. Why does she get to be pregnant?"

"I don't know, my love."

"She did it on purpose. I can feel it."

"You think she would?"

"Yes! I know she would. She told Finn to tell me that you told her that you didn't want to be with me!"

"That was incredibly complicated to understand."

Rachel sat on the couch and cried. Jesse sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her temple, and he telling her that he loved her.

He kissed her eyelids, her wet cheeks, salty with tears, her nose, and finally her mouth. Their tongues danced with passion and lust, and he began to undress her. When they were both naked, he thrust into her, crying out in pleasure. They finished together, and Jesse brought his mouth up to her ear.

"I love you Rachel. I don't care if you never get pregnant, I don't care if we have _18_ children. As long as I get to be with you until death do us part, that's okay with me."

"I love you too."

Rachel put on the dark purple button-up Jesse was wearing before, and Jesse put on his underwear again. They skipped dinner, and instead, they made two giant bowls of ice cream. They sat in front of the TV, and began watching the Heat game. Rachel watched, remembering her time with the point guard, smiling, glad that her ex-boyfriend was doing well. Apparently, he was dating some skimpy young hollywood star. She didn't care. She was glad that he was happy, and she was glad that she was with Jesse. It was a win/win situation. They switched the channel and were watching old movie musicals until way past three in the morning. They got back in bed and once again made love until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

* * *

Two months had gone by.

Rachel was happy. Her relationship with Jesse had been getting better every day. She knew that it was all about to change. She knew that when she threw up during lunch that their lives would be altered forever. But it was when she saw Elizabeth in the street that she was really happy.

"You're not really pregnant." She said with a smirk as she looked down at the girl's tiny abdomen.

"Yeah, but seeing me sure made _you_ feel like shit."

"All better." Rachel smirked and walked into the drugstore.

She didn't want to take the test without Jesse there. Sure, she hadn't gotten her period in two months, and sure she was throwing up at odd hours, but her body could have just been mimicking the symptoms. She remembered what happened to Mr. Shue's wife, and didn't want that to happen to her on her own.

She walked the halls of the middle school and peaked into his classroom. He looked so energized when teaching the 8th graders, that she didn't want to bother him, but some kid saw her peaking through the little window on the door and pointed her out.

"Sorry, kids." He said. "Atticus Finch is just going to have to wait. This is my wife, Rachel."

"Hi guys."

"Omigod." Said a little girl in the front row. "My mom took me to see Oliver, and you were a-mazing."

"Thank you, sweetie." Rachel said. "Jesse, I need to talk to you about something." She whispered.

"Class is over in ten minutes, just sit at my desk, and then we can talk." She nodded and sat down. "So, where were we? Ah, yes. Why does Atticus feel like he needs to defend Tom Robinson?"

A few hands were raised in the air.

"C'mon guys, it's an opinion question. There are no wrong answers. Amanda, why don't you give it a shot."

"Uh, maybe because he knows that Tom is innocent, and like, he'd rather lose defending the innocent, then like, win defending the guilty?"

"Thats a really good point. I like the way you're thinking. Anybody else?" He scanned the room. "Yeah, Danny."

"I think that it's because he feels an obligation to do what's right. He knows that he can't win, but he also knows that Tom is innocent, and he doesn't want to let Tom go down without a proper fight."

Rachel marveled at the way that he was talking to his students. He made them feel so open and safe. When the bell rang, he made sure to tell the people who spoke up how wonderful they were, and how he really appreciated their comments.

"Jesse...I think I'm pregnant again."

"You are?"

"I think so. I need to take a test, but I think this could be it."

They walked to the teacher's bathroom, and Rachel peed on the test. Positive. She was pregnant again. The two embraced, both of them crying softly in each other's arms.

* * *

"It's not working, Finn! We need something bigger. She knows that I'm not pregnant."

"Maybe we don't."

"What do you mean? Of course we do. Do you want Rachel back?"

"Maybe we can just let them be. I mean, they're really happy. They're happy together. I don't think we can mess that up."

"I want Jesse. I need Jesse."

"Well thanks a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She fumed at him.

"It means it's been fun, but I really can't spend another minute with you if all you want to do is plot to get Jesse back."

Finn left the apartment in a hurry.

"Finn! Finn, wait!" She called after him. She ran out of the building in just a short sleeve shirt, when the temperature was well past 32 degrees. "I'm sorry. You're right. These past months have been great. I've had so much fun. I really like you. Maybe I just thought that the only way to keep you here with me was to keep trying to get our exes back, when really all we needed was each other. Finn, I really want you to stay with me."

He kissed her, and for the first time, it wasn't because they were in bed.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhrrggghhh!" Rachel screamed, and pushed one last time. A brand new voice entered the delivery room. It was a voice Rachel and Jesse had been waiting a year to hear. It was their daughter, and it was the most beautiful sound they had ever heard. Rachel's grip loosened on Jesse's hand, but it stayed in his. The nurses cut the cord, and cleaned off their baby before they handed the beautiful girl to her mother. She had a light dusting of hair on her head, and shocking blue eyes. The new parents cried and looked at the little girl. Jesse brushed the damp hair off of Rachel's forehead and kissed her temple before kissing that of his beautiful baby girl. She squirmed a little bit, but didn't cry out. Rachel placed her head back on the pillow and decided to let her her husband hold their daughter. He placed his forefinger in her tiny palm and grasped it. Rachel was sure that there would be a special bond between the two of them.

"Maria?" He asked Rachel.

"Maria." She agreed. "Maria Eponine St. James."

"Beautiful." He replied. "Just beautiful."

Their friends and family shuffled in, holding the baby and congratulating the two on their new addition. When everybody except Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn were gone, two new faces poked their heads in.

"Hi...Rachel, Jesse, congratulations. She's beautiful." Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth, Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"We wanted to say that we're sorry. We weren't very nice to you. The whole fake pregnancy thing. It wasn't nice, and we just want to say that we've eloped." They held up their hands to show wedding rings. "We're just really sorry."

"Thanks for your apology." Jesse said. "It's much appreciated."

"Congratulations." Finn said and the two left the room.

"What the fuck was that about?" Quinn asked.

"You don't even _want_ to know."

* * *

"Okay Maria, you're home." Rachel said as Jesse parked in their new driveway, next to Kurt's car.

Rachel slowly walked up the steps of their front porch. Rachel looked up at the big house. It was a beautiful stone home in Riverdale, 20 minutes from the Manhattan. She walked in, and looked around. This was the first night they would spend there. They wanted their first night there to be as a family. She walked into the kitchen and wanted to cry. Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen, making dinner for them.

"We hope you like the house, guys, because we spent forever making sure the furniture is perfect." Kurt said with a smile. Rachel handed them the baby.

She and Jesse walked throughout the entire house. The modern kitchen had granite countertops, ceiling to floor windows that circled around the breakfast table, and gave a view of a vast backyard, and she marveled at the brand new GE appliances. They walked through the sophisticated living room, two brown leather couches facing each other, a glass coffee table in between them and a black grand piano in the corner, with a huge window behind it. They walked to the dining room, a long wooden table with 14 leather chairs situated around it. The table looked like it was set up for a photo-shoot for Pottery Barn. Jesse took Rachel upstairs where they found two guest rooms, one with a suitcase in it, where Kurt and Blaine were staying, after they'd promise to help Jesse and Rachel with their first week as new parents. They walked into the most perfect nursery. It was understated, a simple white crib, and pale, pastels of gender neutral colors. There was white rocker in the corner, and a white changing table. On the door, was "M" in a white star. It was beautiful. The couple walked into their bedroom, and looked inside. There was a beautiful bathroom through one door, and a huge walk in closet through another. On their bed was a white comforter and huge white pillows. Their bed looked like it was covered in snow. There was a bookshelf that looked sunken into the wall, and on either side of the bookshelf, were two windows, with billowing white curtains. Jesse turned to Rachel and kissed her, together they fell on their new bed.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Kurt asked as he fed Maria her bottle.

"They're probably christening their new bed." Blaine replied.

The two men shuddered.


End file.
